Father to Daughter
by TwistedMidnight
Summary: There are somethings father and daughters shouldn't share
1. Discription

Two years after the mysterious mask of loki was thrown out of the life of Stanley Ipkiss He married his love Tina and 9 months after that he had a daughter Jenna only 12 years after that Tina divorced Stanley for another woman. And five years after that Stanley's daughter shows up at his house with a undressed parcel and let's just say some things father and daughters shouldn't share.


	2. Chapter 1

"Hey Ms. Peenman, what's shaking." The blond girl winked her pixie cut hair style indicating she didn't care what anyone thought.

"Shut it Ipkiss." The old hag turned almost wanting to hite the girl.

"No one talks like you anymore." The girl laughted her one arm pulled a brown suitcase behind her and the other had a big box in it.

The girl walked past the old hag moving to knock on the door knowing her mom's girlfriend was probably just making it up the stairs.

Behind the door the girl could here shuffling and someone getting hurting "Just a moment!" A male voice yelled. Then barking started happening.

Knowing it would make the man even more stressed out she knocked again. "Gees kiddie you want me to tell your mom your being stuck up again?" Katrina said pissed at the girl.

"Go bother someone who cares bag." The girl responded.

Before the woman could reply a man opened the door revealing it to be Stanley Ipkiss.

"Did I wake up in hell?" Stanley asked when he saw Katrina.

"Stuff it Stanley." Katrina said.

While the two stared each other off the girl went inside the apartment dropping the parcel on the floor only to be attacked by the small Jack Russell Territory while the older one layed on the couch his head bowed.

"Hi Milo and Milo Jr. How's my killer?" The girl went onto her knees petting the littlest dog.

"Tina told me to tell you that your daughters grounded and isn't supposed to watch The T.v or leave your apartment, also she'll pick her up in two weeks, also change your address that stupid box came for you." Katrina stared at Stanley with daggers in her eyes as she said this.

"Fine bye." Stanley shut the door loudly enough for to give him heck.

"So Jenna what's new." Stanley asked his daughter who turned her back on him not saying anything.

"You still mad at for not letting you go with them?" He asked.

"Dude it was the Bahamas what do you think?" Jenna retorted saying it like it was obvious.

"Dude don't you mean dad or is that like an obsolete word you know like smart." Stanley joked trying to get a laugh out of his daughter, but stopped when he saw her face.

"No I'm not mad at _you_ but moms another story." Jenna looked at her dad her eyes looking him up and down.

"What you do this time, besides cut off all your hair. Stanley asked concerned not noticing the change until know.

"Relax." she said "Mom grounded me because of my hair and look." Jenna showed her dad the new piercing on the top part of her ear.

"Why would you..." Stanley stopped when Jenna pulled the earring off revealing it to be a fake.

"The hairs also a fake its a wig."Jenna pulled the wig off her natural long blond hair going down.

"That's good, shoot I'm going to be late for the meeting, you gonna..." Stanley put on his jacket looking at Jenna.

"Go I'll be fine."

"I promise we'll have supper tonight." And with that Stanley walked out of the door not even curious what was in the parcel, but little did he know tonight was going to be Sssssmokin.

_Since you guys wanted it I posted it._

_I'm just glad there is still some people who love The Mask like I do._


	3. Chapter 2

"You'll never get me I'll tell ya never." The voice on the tv sounded while a man ran from the cops.

"Never get you, guess what I've seen this movie and they do buddy." Jenna spoke her mouth full of Chinese food.

"How's school been." Stanley asked watching his daughters expression as she watched the old movie in black in white.

"Schools been ok?" Jenna stated even though it seemed more like a question.

When Stanley was about to complain Milo junior jumped on his knee licking his face, the younger dog had a habit of licking people especially when he wanted food.

"Down boy down, bad dog." Stanley ordered getting a whimpering sound from the little dog making him jump from his lap. "Jenna you have seriously have to do something with this dog you know I didn't want him."

"Hey don't blame me if old Milo over there hadn't had a little fun with Betty Olson's dog across the street we wouldn't have my little killer." Jenna replied as she picked the little dog off the floor.

Before anyone said anything next the phone rang making both stand to get it.

"Dad its ok, I'll get that why don't you open that parcel, I'm dying to find out what's in it."

When Jenna went to get the phone she turned from her dad saying it was her mom. Stanley moved to the parcel putting it on the table. The box was brown and ordinary but yet something drew Stanley to it. Taking a pair of scissors he moved to use one blade opening the parcels top. Inside the box was another box except this one was red and had a dark old look to it making it look authentic a note was attached to the top of the box.

_Your the only one who can resist the temptation and control it, keep it safe._

_- A common friend._

The note was crumpled like someone had thrown it out only to decide the note should be put in. Wondering what could be so special that Stanley needed to protect whatever was in the box he opened the red box whatever was in it was covered in cloth, Stanley lifted the object which was light he took the cloth off only to see the thing that ruined and made his life better.

The Mask of Loki.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dad what's wrong." Jenna Asked as she hung up the phone going to her dad's side.

"What oh nothing Jenna." Stanley stuttered as he put the mask back shutting the box so Jenna couldn't see it.

Jenna looked at her dad suspicion in her eyes "Dad come on its me, you can show me what's in that box."

"What do you mean, there's nothing in there as a matter of fact It's solid." Stanley stuttered as he tapped the box showing that it wasn't hollow.

"Ok if you say so." Jenna pretended to turn, only to turn back grabbing the box from her dad ignoring his protests she opened the box holding up the Mask as if to say I told ya so.

"How much you think I can get for something like this, or I could use it for my language arts project." Jenna said walking around the apartment as her dad tried to take it away. When Stanley finally got the mask back he took it put it back in the box and locked it with a padlock on the table.

"Jenna don't touch that ok don't even go near it you got it." Stanley told her strictly.

"Sure dad, no problem." Jenna spoke half heatedly.

"I got to go, Charlie wanted me to finish the Moris bill." Stanley pronounced putting the box in the closet that always said Keep Out.

"Remember." Stanley started.

"Don't go anywhere near the mask, go have fun at the office but not to much fun young man I expect you home at 3 am sharp." Jenna joked.

"Bye Jens." Stanley shut the door walking out of the building into his old beat up car. When Jenna was sure he was down the street Jenna went into the closet and picked up the box putting it up on the table. Then she turned to Milo Jr., when the dog saw her he lifted up his head running to Jenna for her to pick him up. "You see that bad bad box?" She showed the dog "it has a bad bad lock, go find the spare keys." Jenna kneeled putting the dog on the floor only to get a growl out of old Milo which made his son cringe in fear.

"Come on boy find the keys, and there's a big juicy bone in it for you." She bribed which made the younger dog run to the material that they called a mat located by the door. Jenna followed the dog lifting it up to pick up the keys."Under the mat? This sure doesn't sound like a bad movie." She muttered to herself. Jenna stood back up moving to the box putting the keys into it Jenna lifted the lid taking the mask out Jenna went to the mirror hanging on the wall lifting the mask to her face.

"I'll never be anything more than pathetic?" Jenna muttered to herself.

Before she was going to say more the mask lite up almost like it wanted her to put it on. Her rational side was telling her that her dad would be mad if she put it on because she wasn't even supposed to go near it, but her other side was yelling do it do it you know ya want do it Jenna its not going to do anything its just a mask.

"Screw being rational." Jenna said putting on the mask.

All she could feel was pain the mask seemed to consume her face before she knew it her body was going into twisters like a huge tornado had been unleashed in the room papers flew everywhere and stuff got knocked down only to go straight out the door not stopping once.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so sorry guys but I will no longer be writing. I know I suck but I am so over this story.

But never fear the new author of this story is Dec181985 who willow be your mask writer.

Thank you so much for being loyal fans to me and I hope you treat Dec the same way you treated me.

The story will still be posted on my account.

"Milo..Milo stop it..." Jenna complained pushing the young dog that was licking her face.

Before she knew it she bolted up around the apartment frantically only for her eyes to stop and go wide.

"What happened? It looks like a tornado went through here!" she said, looking at the mess that she created.

Jenna then started spinning around until she was dressed in a maid's outfit.

"How am I doing this?" she asked, curiously.

Then, she stopped to look in the hallway mirror. She noticed that her face was green and a big smile formed on her face. She liked what she saw.

"S-s-smokin'!" she said, excitedly.

Jenna zipped around the apartment, cleaning up the mess she made.

After she was done cleaning up, Jenna stopped by the mirror again.

"Man, I look good in green! I wonder what else I can do! Look out world, cause The Mask is back in town!" she said, zipping out of the apartment building.

When she stopped, she was wearing she was wearing a sparkling yellow dress.

As she was heading out to have a night on the town, a group of thugs appeared right in front of her blocking her every move.

"Hey, babe, you got the time?" the leader asked, curiously.

"As a matter of fact, I do! It says it's ten seconds before I honk your nose and pull your underwear over your head!" The Mask said, excitedly.

When the timer stopped, The Mask honked the leader's nose and pulled his underwear over his head.

"Don't just stand there! Get her!" the leader said, trying to get his underwear off the top of his head.

They stopped when they saw The Mask spinning around in a mini tornado.

When she stopped, she was holding out a bunch of weapons at the thugs.

"You've got to ask yourselves one question, 'Do I feel lucky?' Well do you, punks?" she said, ready to fire the weapons.

The thugs ran away making sure she wasn't following them.

Just then, The Mask fired the weapons, but all that came out was a bunch of flags with the word 'BANG' written on them.

"Dad, you've got some explaining to do!" she said, excitedly.

Then she headed back to the apartment building.

The following day, Jenna woke up to find out she had a big migraine.

"What happened last night?" she asked herself, curiously.

Then she quickly got up to find a mirror only to find that her face was back to normal.

"It was only a dream!" she said, looking at the box with the mask in it.

Then she headed to the closet and put it back where she found it.

She kept the key just in case it wasn't a dream.

Then, she heard a knock on the door and went to answer it.


	6. Chapter 6

Jenna opened the door to find a man in a brown suit.

"Hi, my name is Mitch Kellaway!" the man said.

"Well, what can I do for you Mr. Kellaway?" Jenna asked, confused.

"Is your dad here?" Kellaway asked, curiously.

"No, he's out of town! He won't be back until tomorrow!" Jenna told him.

"Well, if you see him, tell him I came here to apologize!" Kellaway told her.

"What for?" Jenna asked, curiously.

"For thinking he's a fictional person called 'The Mask'!" Kellaway said.

"What does this 'Mask' character look like?" Jenna asked him.

"Well, he had a green head and always changing costumes! I talked to a psychologist and he said it was onlly a figment of my imagination!" Kellaway said.

"Oh, was he dangerous?" Jenna asked, curiously.

"Well, when a was lieutenant, I imagined him as a very dangerous criminal!" Kellaway told her.

'Maybe it wasn't a dream after all!' Jenna thought to herself.

"Well, it was nice talking to you! I'll see you around Miss Ipkiss!" Kellaway said.

"Please call me Jenna, Miss makes me sound old!" Jenna said.

"Okay, if you see your dad, Jenna, tell him I said, 'hello'!" Kellaway told her.

""I will!" Jenna told him.

When Kellaway left, Jenna went to the closet and got out the box that had the mask in it.

She took out the key, and unlocked the box.

She brought the mask to her face but nothing happened.

"That's funny, it worked last night!" Jenna said to herself.

Then, a thought came to her head.

'Maybe it only works at night!' Jenna thought.

She was getting pretty hungry.

She looked in the fridge, found some Chinese food and heated it up.

After she was done eating, she noticed it was getting dark.

She was so excited cause she knew what that meant.

"Now it's time to see if what I thought is true!" Jenna told herself.

She went over, picked up the mask and brought it to her face.

Jenna was so excited when the mask latched onto her face and when her body started spinning around like a tornado.

When the tornado stopped, The Mask was back and she was wearing the same sparkling yellow dress, now with matching gloves and slippers.

"Now it's time to make a wish!" The Mask said, happily.

Just then, from out of nowhere there was a wishing well in front of her.

"I wish I was this way forever!" The Mask said.

After she made her wish, she grabbed her face and pulled at the mask but nothing happened.

"My wish came true! But now I shall go by the name Lady Green!" she said, happily.

Lady Green took out a sledgehammer and busted the wishing well.

"Now, that that's done, time to have some fun!" Jenna said, heading into town.


End file.
